Harry Potter and the Inheritance
by Rainbow lesbian lover
Summary: Creature fic, Dumbledore Bashing. Powerful Harry! Drarry. Harry comes into his inheritance and his mate is Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Takes place in 5th year. I will be posting a poll of ships at some time later on. This is me attempting a new take on Harry and Draco's love. So hopefully this goes well.

**Warning: **Boy/Boy SLASH, Creature Fic, Dumbledore + Molly + Arthur + Ginny + Ron Bashing, Neutral! Harry, Manipulative! Dumbledore, **DRARRY**

******************Start of Story ************************************************** *****

Harry lay on his bed locked in his room without a care in the world. He hadn't gotten up except to eat and go to the bathroom in a week. That was how long it had been since he had received a letter from Dumbledore meant for Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly.

**************************************Flashback starts*********************************

Harry took the letter from the owl that flew away swiftly. It was addressed to Ginny, Ron and their parents being from Dumbledore. He read it curious.

Dear Ginny, Ron, Arthur and Molly,

Remember not to let this information reach Percy, Fred, George, Charlie or Bill. Take extra care to insure that Harry doesn't know that this letter exists. I'm writing to inform you that the latest payment has been transferred to the Weasley account. After you confirm that Harry will be visiting for the summer, I will transfer another 500 galleons to your account.

Thank you again for agreeing to pretend to care about Potter. Your duty will be relieved soon enough either by his death or the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Harry was mad outraged and hurt. Without thinking or hesitating he sent a letter to the burrow along with the letter he had received telling them to never contact him again.

*********************************Flashback Ends**************************************

It was his fifteenth birthday in two minutes and his stomach was gurgling. The clock struck midnight and he screamed out in pain. Every inch of him ached and his back felt like it was on fire and then he realized that he was indeed on fire. He fell unconscious mere moments later.

When he woke up, his face seemed as if he was wearing a mask and his body was sticky and sore. He stood and walked into the bathroom, knowing that the Dursleys had left for Majorca already. Looking into the mirror he observed that he was still deathly pale, his eyes were a darker forest green and his hair was jet black and straight. His wings were black and a burnt looking red around the edges. He had strange burn marks around his body that seemed to be a type of tattoo.

He sent a letter for information to Charlie and asked him to see if his siblings (minus Ron and Ginny) knew anything about what had happened to him. He showered and left the house with his trunk, boarding the Knight Bus and heading to London.

**A/N I have more but I wanted to post what I had typed up for now, because I'm hitting the sack.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back! Thank you all for making this story a favourite and reading it and such.

*********************************STARTOFSTORY***** **********************************

Once Harry was in London he headed for the Leaky Cauldron where he booked a room for the month of August. After dropping his trunk off, he headed to Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gringotts. After taking out three hundred galleons and two hundred pounds, he headed to a tattoo and piercings parlor. He walked out with two piercings in his left ear and a tongue piercing. He got a snake tattoo on the small of his back that was enchanted to move.

Then, he made his way to Madam Malkins for some custom robes that would allow his wings to move freely. He purchased a lot of things including; silk boxers, socks, undershirts, robes, slacks, shoes and dress robes. Everything that needed to be custom made was to be ready for the next day and he took what was ready with him. He left and was suddenly surrounded by members of the press.

Apparently his anger with Dumbledore and some of the Weasley's was a public issue that everyone in England's Wizarding World Community was aware of. All of the magazines and newspapers had sent a representative. Rita Skeeter approached him saying, "Is it true that you are a Death Eater now? Are you going back to Hogwarts? Why do you have wings?"

Harry replied, "Dumbledore has manipulated me for the last several years, going as far to pay the some of the Weasley's to befriend me. Due to this discovery I am now neutral in this Wizarding War. Yes, I am going back to Hogwarts this year, and I have come into my inheritance. That is all I will be saying today. Thank you." With that said he walked away heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, after purchasing a cone of a Triple Chocolate Brownie.

****************************TIMESKIP************** *********************************

It was September 1st and Harry had just boarded the train. He was now sitting in an empty compartment and reading his new book, "Barely Legal Potions: An Insight." The door opened and Hermione said, "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I had no idea that it was happening and they think that it's okay. Are you mad at me or can I sit down?"

He answered quietly, "NO! I know you didn't betray me."

She nodded and they sat in peaceful silence both reading. Malfoy opened the door standing with Daphne Greengrass who asked if they could sit there. Daphne sat next to Hermione and Draco sat next to Harry. The four students remained consumed by their books for the rest of the train ride, only moving to go and get changed. They had settled back into the comfortable silence when Ron slammed the door open. He loudly and angrily exclaimed, "Well if it isn't a bunch of snakes! The Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die, the know-it-all and two _Slytherins. _How is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry calmly replied, "Well, look who came to visit. The greatest Gryffindor Village Idiot. Why don't you go back to begging Dumbledore for money or whatever it is you do with your time now."

Malfoy chimed in, "Better a Slytherin than a Neanderthal. So, Weasel how old are those robes anyway?"

Hermione added, "The Dark Lord is doing wonderful, I'm sure. I mean he has to be doing better than I am because after all I have to look at you."

Daphne finished, "Scurry along now Weaselbee. Don't make you use one of the many dark curses all of us _Slytherins_."

Ron stormed out after snorting and rolling his eyes. However, Harry and the others just settled back into a comfortable silence not caring a bit. The four of them later settled into the largest carriage with Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Theo and Angelina.

*************************End of Chapter******************************************* *****

A/N All for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is going to be mostly just the first week of classes and such. In this chapter italics are the contract.

****************************start of chapter***********************

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean. They all accepted their time tables and saw that their first class was Potions with the Slytherins. After breakfast which Ron showed up extremely late for the five of them headed to class, not so much as even glancing at Weasley.

The five of them quickly paired up all with Slytherins. Harry with Draco, Hermione with Daphne, Neville with Theo, Dean with Blaise and Seamus with Pansy. Which left Ron to be partners with Millicent, which unfortunately for him was not a positive thing, because only Hermione while Millicent was smart she refused to let Ron leech off of her marks. This is how Ron got a troll on the first potion of the year.

Next the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. The dozen students headed off together and sat again in their pairings. Luckily for Ron, it seemed he learned his lesson after the first period Potions class disaster. He even took his own notes and managed to focus on his work and not goof off. Though that may have been because during first he lost Gryffindor over a hundred points.

*******************TIMESKIP*********************** ****************

After supper that evening a letter came for Harry. It was from Charlie who after extensive research had managed to discover what Harry had become. Harry was a shadow Veela and would have a destined mate. With this knowledge, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco and Daphne headed to the library. They spent an hour looking for books on the topic and Harry ended up taking out 10 different books on the life and culture of shadow Veelas.

Harry spent a couple of hours reading before retiring. Little did he know that one of his roommates was about to become the victim of Weasley Twin prank. However, if he had none he probably would have been indifferent or perhaps making suggestions to make the prank a little more embarrassing for the victim.

*****************Next Morning**************************************

Harry and friends headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast extremely early the next morning all hoping to miss Ron. Hermione was reading the day's copy of the Daily Prophet when a high pitched scream echoed throughout the castle. A mere half an hour later one Ronald Weasley ran into the Great Hall. Closely following behind him was Ginny, both of them looked outraged and well hilarious.

Ron's skin was green and his hair was neon pink. Somehow they look like frogs with pink hats for hair and bright purple freckles. The twins discreetly high fived each other.

Harry knew that day would be eventful and to say the least it was but the most eventful event took place that evening in the Gryffindor Dormitory.

************** Time Skip ********************************************

All of the Gryffindors were present except Ron and Ginny. At the suggestion of an older pureblood student an exclusion contract was being drawn up. It went as follows.

_Hereby Ginevra Molly Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley are excluded from Gryffindor house. This exclusion is effective until they meet the following conditions or until June 17__th__ 1996. _

_Condition 1: Apologize for betrayal and pretense of friendship to one Harry Jame Potter._

_Condition 2: Earn a summative total of 1500 points._

_Condition 3: Accept a year of academic probation._

_Condition 4: Graciously accept a total of fifty three detentions, to be spanned out during the year of academic probation._

_So mote it be. _

After handing the contract to McGonagall who removed Ron and Ginny's things the whole of the house rejoiced. Now the house was rid of the traitors that had purposely deceived one of their fellow house members.

************************END OF CHAPTER**************************


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this is Chapter 4! I love constructive criticism so bring it on.

***************************START OF CHAPTER***************************************

Harry sat in his bed remembering exactly how the six Slytherins became friends with the six Gryffindors.

********************** FLASHBACK ************************************************

The four Slytherin surprisingly settled in pretty fast with the Gryffindors and Luna. Daphne was the first to speak up saying, "Mr. Potter on behalf of the house of Slytherin I have a proposal. In the light of your now neutral alliance we would like to offer you our friendship."

Harry smiled and nodded feeling content. He suggested a quick non drinking version of the game, "Never Have I Ever" to break the ice. He graciously allowed Fred-or was it George- to start. Fred said with a smirk, "Never Have I Ever pranked a Hufflepuff."

George put down a finger and continued, "Never Have I ever pranked the Minister of Magic or any other Ministry Personnel."

Theo said, "Never Have I Ever cast a curse." Everyone put down a finger before Luna calmly stated, "Never Have I Ever read an illegal potions book." Harry lowered a finger and everyone mock gasped before demanding to know that details.

Harry replied with a slight smirk, "It was a book on poisons that I found in an abandoned classroom."

************************ FLASHBACK ENDS *****************************************

Harry quickly got ready for the revenge that the Slytherins had planned and refused to induldge the details to anyone. Yesterday had been great but he had a feeling that today would be even better. When he was ready he headed downstairs and walked to the Great Hall with Hermione and Neville. The tables looked normal except for the small table to the side where Ron and Ginny were sitting.

Harry sat down next to Daphne who was for some reason sitting at the Gryffindor talking to the twins. Suddenly Ron and Ginny were at the front of the hall and Dumbledore announced that they had something to say. Ron went first saying, "I'm jealous of Harry, I always have been. So when Dumbledore offered to pay me I accepted."

Dumbledore of course immediately denied it. Ginny spoke up, "I love you Harry. I only accepted because he promised to write up a marriage contract between us. YOU'RE MINE!" Dumbledore took a big swig of his pumpkin juice before standing up and saying, "All the money given to the Weasley family came from the Potter Family Vaults. I wrote up a marriage contract that by pureblood law Harry must follow. Oh, I have to go." Dumbledore quickly exited the hall, Ron and Ginny following.

Harry turned to Daphne, "He can't get away with this right? I can sue him and get the contract declared null and void. Will you help me with all the lawyer business?"

Daphne nodded and went to go ask Professor McGonagall for permission to leave with Harry that evening to visit a lawyer to discuss Harry's rights. She said yes and the rest of the day was spent mindlessly going through classes waiting to go contact a lawyer."

***********************Chapter Ends*************************************

A/N: Next chapter will be them going to see the lawyer and discussing the lawsuit and contract. Harry will soon discover that Draco is his mate.

CLARIFICATION: Harry is neutral! He is not fighting in this war at all! Also, his creature side says that he should be friends with the Slytherins.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N AND THIS IS CHAPTER 5! BROTHERS SHOULD REVIEW!

*******************Start of Chapter******************************************* **

Daphne and Harry floo'd to the lawyer's office at four o'clock. They were soon in the office discussing the impending lawsuit. When the lawyer asked what Harry wanted he softly replied, "I want to know what my rights are, I want that darned marriage contract declared null and void but most of all I want to live a peaceful life with my mate once I find them."

By the end of the meeting Harry had determined that he wanted all of the money replaced, money for emotional damages and his lawyer fees paid. The lawyer said he could have the marriage contract null and void by the next evening which made Harry very happy.

When Harry laid in his bed, he automatically fell asleep and fell into a beautiful dream. He was chasing after his mate a beautiful male with platinum blond hair. He couldn't help but want his mate to be there taking care of him, protecting from him from those who wanted to hurt him. He never caught him and when he woke up he was disappointed.

He quickly got dressed and when he entered the Great Hall he was overwhelmed by the scent of his mate. It smelled like vanilla mixed with freshly cut flowers. He needed to find out who it was because he felt so lost without the knowledge. He was drawn to the Slytherin where he found himself sitting next to Draco and hitting on him. Of course, Harry didn't realise that that was indeed what he was doing. So, he was still unsure of who his mate was.

After days and nights of dreaming and searching he caught a glimpse of who his mate was and suddenly it hit him. Draco Malfoy was destined to be his, and would be. Today was the day and Draco would be his. So when he entered the Great Hall he went up to Draco and kissed him ever so softly on the lips, entwining a hand into his soft locks. With a blush on his face he looked at Draco and giggled, "Benim Baskın"

************************** END CHAPTER******************************************* ****


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I have a condition for posting the next chapter. I would like at least one constructive criticism review. Even if you just say something you'd like to see in future chapters or ask a question. Please give me something to work with.

*********************************** Start Chapter **************************************

Everyone was waiting for someone to react to the situation and the whole Great Hall seemed to hold their breath when Draco reacted. He merely pressed his lips to Harry's in a gentle kiss before murmuring, "min underdanige". All of the Hufflepuffs let out a collective, "D'AWW!" while the Ravenclaws decided to do some research and started whispering about what the pair had said. The Slytherins came to the decision that close observation was necessary but the Gryffindors just smiled at the pair before returning to breakfast.

The rest of breakfast continued on fairly uneventful with Draco and Harry feeding each other little bits of food. Daphne eventually separated them reminding Harry that they were going to court today. Harry ran to the Gryffindor dormitory to change into his dress robes. Then he headed back to meet Daphne in Professor McGonagall's office. From there they floo'd to the Ministry where they received name tags and were directed towards the courtroom.

When they entered the courtroom Fudge was sitting where a Judge would sit in the Muggle World. He said, "Order in the court. This case is dealing with accusations of Fraud and a contract that comes in discontent with Magical Creature Protection Act or the MCPA of 1898."

Amelia Bones continued, "First we shall consider the accusations of fraud against one, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Daphne Lydia Greengrass shall place the memories in the pensieve." Harry and Daphne placed the memories in the pensieve and it was projected into the air for the court to witness.

********************** Memory ************************************************** ***

Harry sat down next to Daphne who was for some reason sitting at the Gryffindor talking to the twins. Suddenly Ron and Ginny were at the front of the hall and Dumbledore announced that they had something to say. Ron went first saying, "I'm jealous of Harry, I always have been. So when Dumbledore offered to pay me I accepted."

Dumbledore of course immediately denied it. Ginny spoke up, "I love you Harry. I only accepted because he promised to write up a marriage contract between us. YOU'RE MINE!" Dumbledore took a big swig of his pumpkin juice before standing up and saying, "All the money given to the Weasley family came from the Potter Family Vaults. I wrote up a marriage contract that by pureblood law Harry must follow. Oh, I have to go." Dumbledore quickly exited the hall, Ron and Ginny following.

**********************************END OF MEMORY***********************************

Amelia Bones nodded, "All who agree on the terms that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore should return all money to the Potter Family Vaults as well as 40,000 galleons for Harry's pain and suffering please raise your hand." Almost all of the hands raised Harry noticed a few that didn't though namely Professor Umbridge and a few other ministry workers. Cornelius Fudge ruled the first part of the case closed and now Dumbledore had 6 weeks to pay back the money or his position as Headmaster would be suspended.

Amelia continued, "Now to discuss the issue of a forced Marriage Contract between one Harry James Potter, and one Ginevra Molly Weasley. This contract due to the fact that Harry Potter is confirmed to be a Shadow fae comes in direct discontent with Act 5 Section 11 of the Magical Creature Protection Act which clearly states, 'that in no circumstance can any type of Marriage Contract be formed where one of the people whom the contract applies to is a magical creature. All those who are in favor with declaring this contract null and void?" Once again almost all of the members of court raised their hands and the contract was determined to be null and void. Amelia grimaced before continuing again, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is being accused of abandoning one Harry James Potter and not following the laws of the Wizarding Children Act of 1812. Harry James Potter will be testifying under the influence of Veritaserum as well as presenting memories from a childhood that he claims demonstrates the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives."

Harry stepped onto the witness platform and took a deep breath as the questioning begun. Amelia asked, "What is your full name and what are your titles?" Harry calmly and truthfully replied, "I am Harry James Potter, Shadow Fae, and Heir to the Potter, Gryffindor and Merlin Lines." She inquired, "Who do you live with when not at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How would you describe their attitudes?" Harry started, "I live with my mother's sitter Petunia Dursley (nee Evans), her husband Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley Dursley. They think I'm a freak, they hate me and most of all they hate my magic."

Amelia frowned, "Of course, that's enough let's just see the memories."

************** Memory that the court saw first ****************************************

A young Harry appearing to be about three was setting the table and making dinner. When he went to get the wine glasses out of the china cupboard he dropped one. Seeming to hear the shattering glass a very angry Vernon came and hit the small boy on the back of the head so hard that his small frame fell into the shattered glass. He came back up with cut arms and seemed to not even notice and just rushed to clean up the glass using only his bare hands. Somehow he managed not to get any blood on the floor but his uncle grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into his cupboard. Harry was already sobbing himself to sleep by the time the lock turned and Vernon's voice said, "We'll let you out in a week's time."

************************* NEXT MEMORY **********************************************

This Harry was about a year older and looked thin and abused. He was wearing rags that only a severely abused house-elf would wear, and was weeding the garden. He was approached by his cousin and pushed onto the flower bed. A soapy pan was tossed at his head as Petunia shrieked at him for killing her precious tulips. His uncle glared at him as the scrawny boy tended to the garden obviously afraid of his aunt and uncle.

He went around doing his chores until the report cards were opened at dinner. His uncle started screaming at him for getting better grades then his precious Dudley. He was upset and hurt and vowed to never get better grades then Dudley again. His uncle told him to go downstairs and clean the entire basement and then go to the cubby and wait for him. After cleaning the basement he was locked in the cubby and sobbed himself to sleep.

**************** LAST MEMORY ************************************************** ***

Harry now appeared to be nine in this memory. Harry was making breakfast and accidently burned the bacon. His uncle grabbed him and pressed his hands and face against the hot element causing his skin to be severely burned and then told him to re-do the bacon. He was also told that the bacon would be all he would get to eat for the next week due to his freakiness. After frying more bacon and having Dudley steal the burnt bacon from him Harry set about doing all of the housework.

He vacuumed all the rooms and then his aunt yelled at him for not washing the floors. So with an old rag he was the floors on his hands and knees before cleaning the bathroom and making Dudley's bed. He then headed downstairs to make lunch for his relatives. He washed the dishes after lunch before headed around the house to dust and then being forced to polish all the silver ware and use a chemically dangerous treatment on the wood. His relatives went out for dinner and gave him another list of chores to do.

He made sure tea and crumpets were ready and piping hot when they got back from dinner and then did all of Dudley's homework before sloppily half completing his own. He went to his cupboard and curled up in a ball, crying when his Uncle locked him in.

********************** END OF MEMORIES *******************************************

Amelia Bones shakily said, "All those in favor of convicting Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Everyone raised their hands many of them shaking from the tears running down their faces. Fudge declared, "The court of Wizengamot hereby strips Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of his title as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his Order of Merlin First Class, his title as Grand Sorcerer and his title as head of Wizenmagot. We also sentence him to life in Azkaban and order that his wand is snapped. All of his money and his estate is to go to Harry James Potter."

***************** END OF CHAPTER******************************************* *

A/N ANY REQUESTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'd like to thank rebekahalana for their amazingly helpful advice which inspired me when writing this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated but I'd prefer some in-depth reviews that give me suggestions! (Flames work too)

****************** START CHAP 8************************************************

After the announcement of Dumbledore's fate was made court was dismissed for the day with plans to come back for the next step in a couple of days. Harry returned to Hogwarts and in the Great Hall he sat with his back to the Slytherin table still embarrassed over the events from that morning. He sat quietly eating his food until McGonagall entered the Hall demanding the student's utmost attention. She announced, "Today during an official court procedure Albus Dumbledore was sentenced to life in Azkaban meaning that I have been officially made headmistress. Professor Flitwick is now Deputy Headmaster and I am promoting Professor Burbage to the position of Head of Gryffindor House. I will begin the search for a new Transfiguration professor immediately but until then Narcissa Malfoy has agreed to teach the class. That is all, enjoy your supper."

Everyone continued to eat and although Harry would have preferred to remain silent suddenly the Gryffindors were all asking him questions. Colin inquired, "Where were you today?" and Dennis chimed in, "Do you know why Dumbledore lost his job?" Harry quickly decided to leave and when he stood up he was quickly surrounded by his fellow fifth year Gryffindors, just like the Secret Service. They marched through the hallways and up the ever changing staircases. When they reached the dormitory the boys and Hermione headed upstairs, where they found a pale pink letter lying on Harry's bed.

Hermione gasped and with his eyes Harry asked for an explanation. Hermione quickly explained,  
"It's a letter of persuasion called a- well the name is unknown. It's a pureblood tradition typically used during a courtship or when one family needs forgiveness from another. Not much is known about them except that the paper is charmed in order to convince the reader to do a specific thing. In the past it's been used to separate Magical Creatures from their mates."

Harry feeling curious decided to ask, "Will it open on its own?" Hermione nodded and with a grimace responded, "Yes but when it does only the person it is intended for will hear it and no matter where they are in relation to the letter they will hear it." As soon as she finished speaking the letter opened.

In a smooth motherly kind of voice it said, "Harry dear, we love you. You're Ron's best friend. We only took the money because well you know how bad of we are and we needed the money Harry otherwise we could have lost everything. We meant no offence by our actions Harry dear. Please give Ginny and Ron another chance, Ginny loves you. Just take to her on a date to Hogsmeade please Harry dear it would mean so much to her. She really does love you."

Harry left the room to rid his stomach of his supper. The letter made him feel woozy it was like his body was rejecting everything it had said. He went back into the bedroom and his legs collapsed from under him. Luckily for him Hermione and Seamus managed to catch him. They managed to steer him over to the bed to sit down. Everyone looked concerned but Dean was the first to speak up saying, "Are you okay? What did the letter say Harry?"

Harry managed to answer fairly calmly, "I currently feel like I am going to throw up my intestines, it's almost as if my body is rejecting itself. It tried to convince me to forgive them and take Ginevra to Hogsmeade but I feel no need or desire to do either of those things."

Seamus said with his thick Scottish accent, "Well it's fairly obvious what's happenin' matey. You're a fae after all and generally compulsion spells don't work on fae or Veela. Isn't that what this letter is a compulsion charm?"

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I think we need to make sure that he's okay. I'm going to talk to our new head of house. Neville stay here with Harry. Seamus will you please go charm a pureblood into telling you about these? Dean I need you to go to the library if you would." Seamus left and Dean nodded waiting for further instructions. Hermione continued, "Grab as many books as possible on the fae. Bring them to a table, I'll send some labour your way." With that Hermione and Dean left leaving Neville and the now sleeping Harry alone.

********* Meanwhile in the dungeons ***************************

Hermione approached Daphne, "A moment if you will?" she asked politely. Daphne nodded and went to talk to Hermione, who started right away, "The Weasley Family sent Harry a letter of persuasion but his body is rejecting it. Do you think you could help Dean Thomas do some research?" Daphne nodded and called out to the group, "Nott and Zabini your assistance is required, and Parkinson we need you too!" That said the Slytherins made their way to the library.

Now filled with a new kind of confidence Hermione walked confidently up to Professor Burbage. She cleared her throat not wanted to surprise the professor. The Professor turned and asked, "How can I help you?" Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, fifth year Gryffindor. My friend Harry is a fae you see, a shadow fae and he was sent a letter of persuasion. I'm quite worried about him because you see his body seems to be rejecting something. He says he feels like he is going to throw up his intestines and he's quite faint." Professor Burbage nodded and quickly they headed back to the dormitory where Harry was peacefully sleeping.

*************** END OF CHAPTER!*******************


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hi, thanks to you awesome guys I have more than 40 followers on this story! Thanks

******** Start story here******************

Harry was sleeping peacefully when Professor Burbage entered with Hermione. She turned to Neville and asked, "What's your name dear?" Neville introduced himself quietly and Professor Burbage asked, "Would you mind running to fetch Madam Pomfrey?" Neville nodded and left to fetch the school healer.

Professor Burbage pressed her hand to Harry's forehead and frowned at how hot it was. Madam Pomfrey walked in heath a briefcase of magical medical supplies and ran a diagnostic test. She sighed, "Poor boy, he has a fever. His body isn't reacting very well to the spelled letter and I'll just have to give him a Fever Cure Potion and a Magic Neutralizing Potion." She rummaged in the briefcase, administrated the potions and left with the promise to return within a few hours.

*Meanwhile in the Library*

A group of Slytherins joined a muggleborn Gryffindor in the Library. Daphne said, "Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Daphne Greengrass. These are my friends, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sent us." Dean smiled and nodded, "Well these are all of the books that I found on the fae. Would someone double check for me?" Theo headed off to check around the library for any books that may have been missed.

*Meanwhile in an abandoned classroom*

Seamus purred, "Come on Ernie. I know you know about these things. Plus, I totally scored you that date with Susan don't you owe me one?"

Ernie sighed, "Fine I'll explain what they are. Generally they're known as letters of Persuasion but their true rarely known name is 'litteras ad suadendum'. It's Latin but nobody knows when they were first used. They're very similar to compulsion charms, but much stronger. They've led to the death of magical creatures before-"Seamus paled and fled suddenly terrified for Harry's life.

He ran into the Gryffindor Dormitory and sighed in relief when he saw Harry was okay. Hermione then walked upstairs and instructed Fred and George to keep an eye on Harry. Then all the fifth year Gryffindor boys and her headed to the Room of Requirement where they'd meet up with the researchers. The group walked in and saw Dean and the Slytherins surrounded by books and notes. The room was simple decorated in pale green, gold and dark oak wood. Chairs were strewn around the room with plush pillows and blankets. The group gathered in a circle to cross-reference what they had learned about the Shadow Fae.

They began with the most simple of things: Characteristics and common personalities. After intense cross referencing they determined many things. Hermione spoke, "So it's determined that we have learned many things. In general the Shadow Fae are female with the rare male. Usually they have darker hair, pale complexions, brightly colored eyes and fine features. They always have wings but they are usually darker in color."

Daphne nodded, "Looking through the notes on mating I've noticed that there are three things the books can agree on. First the fae will have a dream about chasing there mate. Then they will smell their mate and then the submissive will say, 'Benim Baskin' while the dominant will respond, 'Min Underdanige'. That's how they discover their mates. Well it's getting late how about we all take a specific subject, condense and summarize the information and meet again tomorrow." Everyone agreed and sleepily headed to their dorms.

*in the exclusion dormitory*

Molly sat in a chair across from two of her children. She turned to Ginny asking, "Has Harry asked you to Hogsmeade yet?" Ginny's only response was a teary shake of her head. Molly frowned and continued, "I have another plan so doesn't worry. He will be yours." The then took her leave returning to the Burrow to hatch her plan for the next week. Ron decided to write a letter to someone, he needed to take his own action.

*the next morning*

Harry was allowed to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast he was confused by the looks he was getting until he sat down and Hermione handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. He was shocked by the headline; "Boy-Who-Lived: Saviour or Dark Wizard?" He read it wanting to know exactly what it said.

*start of article*

Harry Potter, the fifteen year old saviour is a rumoured Shadow Fae. If this is true then the next rumour will be of whom his mate was will be coming soon. I already have this information though dear readers, according to my inside sources Draco Malfoy is Mr. Potter's mate. Another source however said that due to a rejection by his mate Harry Potter has re-chosen his mate to be one, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I'll be continuing to keep you up to date with the latest news on our saviour.

*end of article*

Harry spluttered, finding it extremely difficult to find the words that he needed. Once he managed to find them he yelled, "What the bloody hell is this pill of shit?!" Everyone gasped and he continued, "Weasley is not and will never be my mate." He then summoned some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He moved his plate out of the way and wrote a letter to his lawyer asking about a civil lawsuit for libel. The he began to write a short letter to the editor.

After he was done threatening the editor of the Daily Prophet and he had written letters to many of the newspapers and magazines of Magical Britain. He informed them that he would be holding a press conference of sorts after the first Quidditch game. He sent the letters before settling down to enjoy his breakfast of fruit, porridge and peameal bacon. After eating he returned to the dormitory where Fred and George kept an eye on him.

*that day in the Room of Requirement*

The group spent the day cross referencing all of the information, summarized it and made a schedule to make sure Harry would never be alone.

*END OF CHAPTER*

A/N: So that's all for now folks. The schedule messed up my format so I'm going to refer to it as a time table but if you have any questions about it let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hi again. So I have some ideas to run by you. I'm going to include a couple of normal teenage things in the next few chapters including a quidditch match. However, the readers of this story can go to my profile to vote on the other event that they'd like to see first. The options are a mini prank war, a Hogsmeade weekend or a couple of people playing cupid. So go vote or I'll do a dice roll or something that relies completely on chance.

*start chapter*

After they had sorted out the schedule, they brought Harry outside with him protesting the entire way down. When they were outside they placed the chair on the ground and he said pretending to be angry, "I can't believe you just levitated me down a hill in a chair. I have legs you know! On the way back I fully expect to be either carried or allowed to walk." Hermione and Daphne just rolled their eyes, and Harry settled back down into the wingback chair.

They spent a few hours outside until Harry began to fall asleep the sun illuminating his fine features. Blaise picked him up as Dean levitated the chair up the hill into the castle. The group quietly and quickly made their way to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry was passed off to Seamus who woke him up in the peace and quiet of the unusually silent Gryffindor common room.

*Meanwhile at the Burrow*

Molly was working away in Bill's old bedroom. Her potion was simmering as she smoothly chopped up some chicken liver. Chanting softly she stirred the illegal emotion strengthening potion, one that would only work on Harry. She spelled it into some chocolate, which was pretty cheap at any candy store. She sent it to Harry using Remus' owl, seeing as Remus was currently away doing some business with getting Sirius out of his Azkaban sentence.

Molly knew Harry would consume the chocolates without thinking, and they would serve to strengthen his love for Ginny.

*At Dinner in Great Hall*

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner when Remus' owl swooped in carrying a package of chocolate. Not even hesitating Harry took a bite, but then suddenly he was overwhelmed by a rush of emotions. His vision was hazy with lust, love and need before he could feel hatred, bitterness and anger rushing through his veins. The love was the strongest though and in a haze of that love he turned to Hermione and with a smile he gushed, "I love you, Hermy!" Then he hugged her and whispered to the rest of his male year mates that were currently sitting at the table, "You guys are the best! I love you."

Hermione and Seamus exchanged concerned glances but before they could even open their mouths to say anything Harry was at the Slytherin table hugging a surprised Daphne. Daphne raised an eyebrow at Hermione as Harry skipped out of the Great Hall, with dean very discreetly following him.

*END CHAPTER*

A/N: THOUGHTS? ADVICE? REVIEW?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi again. So uh, I wanted to clarify a few things. You see there are a few things that people have been questioning so I just wanted to clarify.

Harry has not yet accepted that Draco is his mate, because honestly if your worst enemy was found out to be your lifelong mate would you accept it very easily? Probably not.

Everyone says I brush over things and that it's 'bare bones'. If that's your opinion so be it. I'm just not a very detailed author so that's all. But I will continue to try and work on it. Cool?

Yes Molly will be getting into legal trouble for the things that she has been doing. Uhh yeah. That's all.

Thank you for listening to my clarifications.

*start chapter*

Hermione sighed and whispered, "I guess it's time for us to intervene? I saw the way he looked at Draco. He loves him and he's not accepting him which isn't healthy." Daphne nodded and the pair grabbed Pansy and left. They headed to the library, where they hid in a corner discussing ways to get Harry and Draco to at least talk; little did they know that Destiny was already finding a way to intervene. However, because they didn't know this they sat talking.

Hermione said, "We're going to have to play cupid aren't we?" When she received noises of agreement she continued, "Well we're going to need to do this without them realising what's going on?" The group of girls went on to develop a very sly plan to play matchmakers for the pair of boys. By the end of the hour, they had shared giggles and laughs while managing to devise a perfect plot. They called it Operation Getting Lovebirds Together or OGLT for short.

*meanwhile in random corridor*

Draco was doing his prefect rounds when he nearly ran into Harry who was skipping through the hallways. He stopped him, calmly asking, "Harry can we talk?" Harry nodded, and Draco decided to be upfront about this. He inquired, "Have you been avoiding me?"

Harry nervously stuttered, "Uh of co-course not."

Draco shook his head, "Harry, I don't hate you. Actually I feel about the opposite. This year I realized that I never even really knew you. How are we ever going to get to know each other if you avoid me?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shocked he quietly he said, "You want to get to know me?"

Draco just nodded in response and Harry smiled shyly. They started talking slowly with simple questions. Draco asked first, "What's your favorite color? Mine is purple."

Harry responded, "My favorite color is Cyan. Who is your favorite quidditch team? I like Puddlemere United."

Draco answered, "I prefer the Appleby Arrows. Do you have any bad habits? I do, I bite my nails and stay up way too late all of the time. "

Harry nodded, "I procrastinate a lot, and I tend to jump right into a situation if I think someone might be in danger. If you HAD to change your name, what would you change it to? I think I'd change my name to Floyd."

Draco considered the question for a minute before responding, "I think I would change it to Scorpius. What's your favorite play? Mine would be the musical version of the Lion King." The pair continued getting to know each other until curfew came around and they had to rush back to their separate dormitories.

*the next morning*

Harry walked into the Great Hall looking forward to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He quietly ate breakfast until the Daily Prophet arrived. Suddenly, the whole Hall was in an uproar. The headline of the day was; 'Convicted Mass Murder may be innocent: Sirius Black is granted the trial he was originally denied'. Harry felt a smile spread across his face, now Sirius would be able to prove his innocence to all of Wizarding Britain. He would finally have the second chance, well actually the first chance seeing as he was never given a trial.

However, he quickly realized that the majority of the students were not so calmly happy about the article. He heard someone say, "They didn't give him a trial! What kind of court system is this? Doesn't the Wizarding world have 'innocent until proven innocent'?" Their friend responded sounding shocked as well, "What because the muggle world does? I mean everyone usually gets a trial but they must have had a reason to not give him a trial!"

A Ravenclaw exclaimed, "I'm writing to the editor! I want to know everything about this case, why would he be denied a trial? There are records for this kind of stuff! I'll check those." Another student said, "I'm writing to the minister, as a member of the magical community I think everyone should have a fair trial!" Suddenly everyone was chiming in with their plans to write people of power letters. Draco sarcastically added, "Wait 'til my father hears about this! He'll do something about this!"

Harry stood on top of the bench that he had been previously sitting on and whistled sharply. He continued to whistle as loud as possible until silence slowly fell over the students. He used sonorus to amplify his voice before saying, "Everyone should remain calm. Sit down please. Thank you. Now we need to do this in an organized orderly manner if we wish to be successful. In order to do this, I believe that we should target to groups of people. Number one, powerful ministry workers such as a petition to the Minister of Magic. Secondly we need to contact any powerful court officials, and by that I mean not just ones that work in the magical court of Britain. We should reach out to the muggle Britain court system, and both the magical and non-magical international courts. Even though Wizarding Britain has their own court system and legal system, we still live under the constitution of Britain."

Almost immediately, Umbridge objected, "There is no need to bring anyone else into this. The Minister will handle this. Fifty points from each of the houses for a school wide attempt at planning a rebellion against the ministry." Daphne cast a spell so that an illusion of students obediently eating breakfast would appear to Umbridge and cast a spell so she wouldn't hear the conversations. She then joined Harry and said, "As British citizens all of us, have the right to a trial. A fair, just trial and until we are given such we are to be presumed innocent."

Hermione added, "In the muggle world, and as such in the Wizarding world a person who is wrongfully detained or jailed can sue the court system and can be rewarded up to a million galleons or more. People have gotten up to 50 million before and Mr. Black was imprisoned for nearly 12 years."

The whole hall nodded and there were people writing letters, either to the Minister as part of the petition or home to get information on contacting the different court officials. Everyone seemed to be rushing about and as they headed off to class many of them continued to scrawl out rough drafts. Harry himself charmed an envelope to hold a lot of letters, and had some of his year mates spread the word that he was collecting the letters. Throughout the day, he collected the letters and that night he wrote his own. He told the minister that he would be testifying at Sirius' trial, because it would be happening the day that the rest of his case went through.

He was not looking forward to explaining to the court, the events that had recently taken place. Then he remembered that he had to ask someone to take a look at the chocolates because he felt as if there must have been something in them. Hermione had prefect rounds Monday nights, he had quidditch but maybe he could ask one of the Slytherins to take a look at it. Draco would probably know what the potion or whatever it is, well what exactly it is. He decided to ask him right away.

*end chapter*


End file.
